haruhifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nagaru Tanigawa
Nagaru Tanigawa, nació en 1970 en Nishinomiya (Hyōgo). Estudió en la Universidad de Kwansei Gakuin, autor de la conocida serie de novelas de Suzumiya Haruhi que inspiraron la Serie de Anime Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu. Actualmente se encuentra viviendo en la prefectura de Hyogo, Japón. Debutó como escritor en el 2003 con el gran premio del 8vo Kadokawa Sneakers Grand Prix. El más reciente volumen de la serie Haruhi Suzumiya es el Vol.9. Sus otros trabajos -- las series "Gakkou wo Deyou!", "Boku no Sekai wo Mamoru Hito", "Dengeki!! Aegis5", "Zetuboukei Tojirareta Sekai" -- son también publicadas en Dengeki Bunko. Después de graduarse en la universidad, Tanigawa en realidad se convirtió en el gerente de una tienda de ropa de mujeres, tiempo durante el cual publicó su debut en el mangabon Dengeki Moeou en 2003, titulado "Dengeki! Aegis 5 - Escudo y ovinos". En ese mismo año publicó otros trabajos: en Dengeki Bunko publicó el primer capítulo de Gakeou s Deyou! (Vamos a dejar la escuela!), En The Sneaker y publicó el primer capítulo de Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu, o La melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya, que se convertiría en su más aclamado trabajo (hasta ahora). En mayo de 2008, la "Haruhi-serie" ha vendido más de 5 millones de libros. La serie está aún en curso. Sus pasatiempos incluyen manejar motocicleta y jugar mah jong. Trabajos como escritor ;Haruhi Suzumiya series. #Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu - ISBN 4-04-429201-9. #Suzumiya Haruhi no Tameiki - ISBN 4-04-429202-7. #Suzumiya Haruhi no Taikutsu - ISBN 4-04-429203-5. #Suzumiya Haruhi no Shoshitsu - ISBN 4-04-429204-3. #Suzumiya Haruhi no Bōsō - ISBN 4-04-429205-1. #Suzumiya Haruhi no Dōyō - ISBN 4-04-429206-X. #Suzumiya Haruhi no Inbō - ISBN 4-04-429207-8. #Suzumiya Haruhi no Fungai - ISBN 4-04-429208-6. #Suzumiya Haruhi no Bunretsu - ISBN 978-4-04-429209-6 #Suzumiya Haruhi no Kyogaku - ISBN TBA ;Gakkou wo Deyō! series *Escape from The School - ISBN 4-8402-2355-6 *I-My-Me - ISBN 4-8402-2433-1 *The Laughing Bootleg - ISBN 4-8402-2486-2 *Final Destination - ISBN 4-8402-2632-6 *Not Dead or Not Alive - ISBN 4-8402-2781-0 *Vampire Syndrome - ISBN 4-8402-2828-0 ;Dengeki Aegis 5 *''Dengeki!! Aegis 5'' - ISBN 4-8402-2852-3 *''Dengeki!! Aegis 5 Act. II'' - ISBN 4-8402-3173-7 ;The Closed Universe *Zetsubokei Tojirareta Sekai - ISBN 4-8402-3021-8 ;The Guardian of my World *''Boku no Sekai wo Mamoru Hito'' - ISBN 4-8402-3206-7 *''Boku no Sekai wo Mamoru Hito 2'' - ISBN 4-8402-3444-2 *''Boku no Sekai wo Mamoru Hito ex'' - ISBN 4-8402-3615-1 Entrevista Introducción "Los seres humanos normales no me interesan. Si alguien es un extraterrestre, viajero del tiempo, o posee poderes especiales, ¡entonces que me venga a buscar! Eso es todo." -- Haruhi Suzumiya, de quien se dice es la chica más loca de la escuela, que impactó a todos con su presentación el primer día de su vida de preparatoria. La historia describe los incidentes que se desarrollan alrededor de la brigada SOS (Sekai wo Ooi ni moriagerutameno Suzumiya Haruhi no Dan), una agrupación creada por ella. La serie, que inició con "La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya", vendió 2.8 millones de ejemplares en total, expandiendo su base de fanáticos rápidamente a partir de su paso al anime. Su popularidad continúa creciendo. La historia contiene CF, misterio, cosplay, etc... Entrevisté al Sr Nagaru Tanigawa, el autor, acerca de esta historia de la vida escolar -- la historia que diluye la frontera entre lo ordinario y lo extraordinario. (16 ago 2006) Formulario P: Antes que nada, ¿por qué siguió una carrera literaria? Nagaru Tanigawa: Yo había querido escribir novelas por muchos años, más que ser un autor. Pienso que es porque algunas redes neurales "Quiero escribir novelas por mi mismo" fueron estableciéndose gradualmente en mi cerebro mientras leía varios tipos de novelas en mi niñez. Sigo sin saber si soy un escritor o lo que sea. P: Realmente se convirtió en escritor y tus trabajos se han hecho populares al punto de haberse convertido en un fenómeno social. ¿Ha cambiado su estilo de vida? Nagaru: No sé mucho sobre el fenómeno, pero mi estilo de vida no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Por ahora, me gusta arreglar el día y noche de mi entreverada vida. P: ¿Por qué cree Ud. que escribe novela ligera? Nagaru: Ya que no tengo una idea clara del significado del término "novela ligera", no sé si lo que escribo es novela ligera o no, pero creo que escribo novelas para mí, de mis días de secundaria y preparatoria. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de que mi Yo mas joven pueda pensar que son divertidas. P: En otra entrevista, usted dijo "Básicamente siento como si escribiera una novela juvenil 'plástica', en la que los personajes no son honestos con sus propios sentimientos." Eso fue impresionante para mí. Para usted, Sr. Tanigawa, ¿como es una novela juvenil "ortodoxa"? Nagaru: Un chico conoce a una chica y se dicen adiós. Y el chico y la chica se encuentran de nuevo... eso es todo lo que puedo decir para expresar mi concepto de novela juvenil ortodoxa. En pocas palabras, es como una historia de pareja, un chico y una chica se conocen mutuamente en algún lado nuevamente luego de haberse conocido y separado previamente, creo. P: Yo creo que la serie Haruhi Suzumiya es básicamente una historia "un chico conoce a una chica" (no una historia "chico-conoce-chica"). Pero ¿por qué los personajes en las series no son honestos? Nagaru: No fue mi intención describirlos de esa forma. Pero mientras escribía inconscientemente, quizás yo (inconscientemente de nuevo) pensaba en personajes rebeldes que produjeran más conflictos y diferencias de opinión, que hicieran la historia más fácil de desarrollar. P: ¿Cuando y como nació el típico personaje rebelde, Haruhi Suzumiya? Nagaru: No puedo recordarlo. Ella ya existía en mi mente al momento que la noté ahí. En una noche de insomnio a inicios del siglo 21, la idea parecía haber caído del cielo a mi cabeza al momento que di una vuelta en la cama. Haruhi odia el aburrimiento más que nada y busca "lo extraordinario" en la vida escolar. Y el único que está siempre a su disposición es el narrador de esta historia, Kyon. Él es un chico ordinario sin características resaltantes, cuyo nombre ni siquiera es revelado. ¿Que piensa de él? Nagaru: Pensaba que podría darle un nombre decente, pensaba que se siente estúpido y divertido que sea llamado con ese raro sobrenombre de principio a fin. Y en lo que respecta a su falta de poderes, originalmente tenía planeado que él tuviera poderes extra sensoriales (esper), pero mientras escribía el prólogo, lo había convertido subconscientemente en una persona común. Y tú dices que es un chico ordinario, pero yo creo que en cierto modo, él no es un chico ordinario, dada su forma de pensar. P: ¿Cual es, por ejemplo, su inusual manera de pensar? ''' '''Nagaru: En cierto sentido, él razona filosóficamente a pesar de ser solo un estudiante de primer año de preparatoria. Y a pesar de que lanza sutilezas y se queja, sus acciones no son consecuentes con sus ideas. Quizás el pueda ser más rebelde que Haruhi. Después de todo, él es una persona opuesta.. P: El contraste entre la realidad desde la perspectiva de Haruhi (una vida aburrida) y la realidad desde la perspectiva de Kyon (una vida llena de fenómenos sobrenaturales) es interesante. "De acuerdo a como percibimos la realidad, cada uno de nosotros vive en su propio mundo que es completamente distinto al de otros," dijo en una entrevista. ¿Que quiere decir con esto? Nagaru: Cuando piensas en "lo que el mundo es", no puedes definir el mundo más allá del reino de lo conocido y experimentado. Entonces, el concepto de "el mundo" naturalmente difiere de persona a persona, basado en el lugar de nacimiento, entornos en los que la persona ha crecido, la información que él o ella tiene a su alcance. Empecé a pensar, mientras recordaba, "Todos vivimos en una única realidad, por lo tanto lo que "el mundo es" es la manera como nosotros percibimos la realidad.", mientras nos fijamos en algunas definiciones controversiales acerca de algo. P: Las personalidades de los miembros de la brigada SOS, fundada por Haruhi, son realmente marcadas. Mikuru Asahina bella y torpe, Yuki Nagato del tipo silente siempre leyendo, Itsuki Koizumi el misterioso estudiante transferido; cuando creaste estos personajes tan coloridos, ¿que tipo de obras te influenciaron? Nagaru: Hay demasiados como para mencionarlos uno por uno, si tengo que escoger uno de ellos, este es un manga dibujado por Izumi Takemoto. Los caracteres de su manga son extremadamente atractivos. Yo he sido muy influenciado por sus obras desde los días en que estaba en la escuela primaria. P: Mikuru Asahina es frecuentemente forzada al cosplay por Haruhi. En cada entrega, ya voy pensando que traje estará vistiendo. ¿Cual es tu traje favorito para ella? Nagaru: El traje de conejita, creo. Es el tipo más extraordinario de ropa para vestir en la escuela. P: Las ilustraciones de Noiji Ito son buenas también. ¿Como te sentiste la primera vez que viste los personajes tal como ella los visualizaba? Nagaru: A primera vista, ya estaba satisfecho, "Eso es." Como para otros personajes, nada fue diferente de mi concepción. Estoy realmente agradecido con ella. P: La originalidad de su estilo de escritura es tan atractiva como son de fascinantes los personajes. "como si viera brotes"(Esta metáfora no está traducida en la versión en inglés, posiblemente quiera decir "como si crecieran del aire" - NT Trad.), acuñó metáforas tales como: "Haruhi miró como si fuera algún tipo de banshee lista a visitar un centenar de monasterios budistas para repartir algunas maldiciones.", "la expresión de la víctima de un asesinato misterioso a la que el asesino pregunta si prefiere (morir por) cianuro de potasio o estricnina". ¿Como llega a hacerlas tan elaboradas? Nagaru: En cada caso trato de que las oraciones expresen con pocas vueltas los similes apropiados a la situación. P: En las series "Haruhi Suzumiya", hay alienígenas, viajeros del tiempo, espers, investigando un caso que ocurrió en una habitación cerrada en una isla solitaria, aspectos de ciencia ficción y misterio. En esos géneros, ¿cuales son sus obras o autores favoritos? Nagaru: Es difícil responder. Tengo demasiadas respuestas, pero si elijo, en el género de CF, ese es "Sichidou Otoshi (cortadora-siete-cuerpos)" de Kambayashi Chohei. En misterio, "La tragedia de Y" de Ellery Queen. No tiene sentido dar una razón rebuscada, así que en pocas palabras: ambas son obras que me produjeron una epifanía y me influenciaron al momento de leerlos. P: No puedo hacer mayores referencias ya que pueden contener spoilers, pero "La Melancolia de Haruhi Suzumiya" da un giro sorprendente. Muchos lectores pueden tener "un choque emocional e influencia". ¿Que cartas de los lectores te hacen sentir feliz? Nagaru: Fuí más feliz cuando recibí la carta que decía que el lector se interesó en leer gracias a mis obras. Q: Usted siempre escribe en "qué es lo que más quieres ahora?" en su columna de autor en Sneakers Bunko. Puede decirme, en especial para mí, qué es lo que más quiere ahora? ''' '''Nagaru: Ya que no sueño mucho últimamente, deseo una almohada que me dé un interesante sueño con argumento. Véase también *Noizi Ito Enlaces externos *Entrevista original en Yahoo! Books - (en Japones) *Traducción original de la Entrevista por Baka-Tsuki - (en español) Categoría:Novela ligera